There is an image forming apparatus in which a user performs, when a jam occurs in a sheet conveying device, jam removal process in a state in which a part of the sheet conveying device is drawn out halfway to, for example, a front side of an apparatus main body. The user pivots an upper guide of the sheet conveying device upward to open a sheet conveying path and perform the jam removal process. In the past, in the jam removal process, the user supports the upper guide with one hand and removes a sheet with the other free hand.
However, in the apparatus in the past in which the user performs the jam removal process while supporting the upper guide with a hand, if it is difficult to remove the sheet with one hand, workability for the jam removal process is likely to be poor. If the user releases the upper guide by mistake during the jam removal process, there is a risk that the user has his or her finger got caught in the upper guide. When an upper guide having a pivotal fulcrum on a rear side of the apparatus main body is used, if the user pushes the sheet conveying device to toward the apparatus main body side by mistake during the jam removal process, there is a risk that the upper guide closes and the user has got his or her finger got caught in the-upper guide.
There is a demand for a sheet conveying device for an image forming apparatus that can improve workability of the jam removal process and realize safety during the jam removal process when the user draws out the sheet conveying device to the front side and pivots the upper guide to perform the jam removal process.